


L'enchanteresse de la french riviera

by MarinaKaFai



Category: Riviera (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/pseuds/MarinaKaFai
Summary: Adriana lui avait toujours évoqué une sorcière du cycle arthurien. [Riviera] [Femslash February]
Relationships: Adriana Clios/Sophie Lombardi
Kudos: 2





	L'enchanteresse de la french riviera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/gifts), [Onuuki_de_Mordria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/gifts), [LeiaFavaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Riviera est l'oeuvre de Neil Jordan.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Cet OS fait partie du défi Femslash February 2021 où on écrit, tous les jours du mois de février, sur un thème donné avec un couple lesbien. Ce challenge me sort de ma zone de confort alors je ne serai peut-être pas toujours au top mais au moins, j'essaye de m'amuser et de changer de registre.
> 
> Thème du 9 février : Urban Fantasy AU
> 
> ATTENTION, RISQUE DE SPOILERS FIN DE SAISON 1 ET DEBUT-MILIEU DE SAISON 2
> 
> Je dédie cet OS à Starck29, à Angelica R et à Leia Favaz en remerciement pour leur aide précieuse.

**L'enchanteresse de la french riviera**

Adriana Clios avait toujours été un peu à part. Sophie l'avait toujours su et elle n'en aimait la jeune fille que d'autant plus. La normalité, c'était bien mais à trop forte dose, c'était d'un ennui mortel. La seule fille de la fratrie Clios avait toujours cet air un peu éthérée, en dehors de ce monde, de leur réalité, avec des questionnements étonnement profonds pour une adolescente de son âge. Avec sa chevelure de feu et sa peau pâle, elle lui évoquait les fées, les sorcières issues des mythes de la forêt de Brocéliande, une espèce de Viviane, de Morgane ou autre grande enchanteresse des temps arthuriens...

Ce qui, réflexion faite a posteriori, avait été étrangement normal et logique...

Adriana était une sorcière.

Il y avait bien eu des rumeurs sur cette possibilité, on avait soupçonné sa mère, Irina Clios, de descendre d'une grande lignée de sorcière et là, les ragots s'étaient confirmés quand Adriana avait fait apparaître devant elle, entre ses doigts graciles, des volutes de fumées qui se transformèrent par la suite en gerbes de fleurs. Sophie s'était demandé si Adam et Christos avaient les mêmes dons ou si cela n'était réservé qu'aux femmes, si jamais ils pouvaient transmettre eux-mêmes ce don s'ils ne l'avaient pas développé. Elle ne posa jamais la question. Il n'y avait rien de honteux, c'était une chose parfaitement intégrée dans la société actuelle : certaines personnes avaient des dons ou étaient métissées avec d'autres races.

Mais alors qu'Adriana maîtrisait de plus en plus ses dons, en prenant plus d'assurance, elle s'était mise en tête d'utiliser sa magie pour retrouver Adam, disparu sans laisser de trace depuis quelques semaines déjà. Le silence de sa mère et son manque d'inquiétude apparent n'étaient pas normal, quelque chose se tramait et à elles deux, rien n'était impossible. Une sorcière et la fille d'un commissaire de police, quel meilleur duo pour retrouver une personne mystérieusement évanouie dans la nature ?

Il y avait surtout une chose qui lui plaisait dans cette aventure folle, dans ce plan qu'elles montaient à deux, lui faisant comprendre à quel point la magie faisait partie intégrante de sa petite-amie :

Plus Adriana s'améliorait, plus sa beauté devenait irréelle et ses yeux brûlaient d'un nouveau feu.

Un feu qui ne cessait jamais de l'envoûter à nouveau, à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, un feu qu'elle savait inoffensif pour elle, un feu qui embrasait ses sens en plus de ses reins.

**FIN**


End file.
